Never Enough: A Death Eater's Tale
by Britt Davis
Summary: A Death Eater tells why she did what she did. Only one chapter.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR's characters, but I own Kelly so ha! You can't have her! 

Author Note: I know I haven't been writing much, but I'm working on an awesome original. This just came to me and so I decided to write it down. Tell me what you think please! Live Long and Prosper. GEEKS ROCK! 

Never Enough: A Death Eater's Tale 

Neville Longbottom took a deep breath as he began the walk down the long, cold hallway. He looked at the name on the piece of paper in his hand; Kelly McKeen, she had been a Death Eater. He was an auror, to the surprise of many. The Second War against Voldemort was coming to a close. Voldemort had been killed 8 months ago and they were still trying to find all of his supporters. Many of them were in this hallway, a holding place of sorts at the Ministry for those who were awaiting trial. Yes, Neville had hunted these people and captured them, but this was something else he did, he talked to them. The Ministry of Magic wanted to know why these people did what they did and Neville was perfect for the job. Neville was not famous like Harry Potter and didn't swear and shout like Ron Weasley or lecture judgmentally like Ron's wife Hermione. No, Neville would just listen for as long as they would talk and he could be sympathetic and he felt for them, he really did. He reached the door he was looking for, Kelly McKeen's door. 

He stepped inside the dark room and caught his breath at the sight of the young woman before him. She had once been beautiful, but it was hard to tell. Her long black hair was a mess and she scowled at him fiercely but her eyes held something different. Her clear blue eyes didn't hold the hatred he had grown accustom to finding in these people, but something else; was it pain? 

"Kelly?" he started. "My name is Neville, and you don't have to worry. I just want to talk to you." He always told them his name. No one else here did. They never knew the names of the people who guarded them, the people who brought them food, or the people who were condemning them, but Neville always wanted to tell them his name. It made them both equal, instead of captor and captive, two humans. 

"Would you like to sit down?" Kelly glared at him and then slowly lowered herself down onto the small bed in the room. He sat on a chair that was the only other furniture in the room. 

"Would you please tell me something about yourself, where you started, who your family was?" He knew it was a way to try and get them talking. Once they started they would tell him things, sometimes confiding in him, sometimes screaming at him, sometimes they forgot that he was there and talked to people long dead. 

Kelly didn't move and Neville decided to try something else, "Were your parents wizards?" Everyone had an answer to that question. 

"No." Came the bitter response. Her voice was cold and vacant. 

"No, they were Muggles, Dad worked with computers, some muggle invention. Mum worked at a department store after she had me." She stopped talking.

"Were you an only child?" Neville tired.

She looked at him hard and finally said, "You want to hear it all don't you, all of my pathetic life and why I did what I did. Well fine then, I've told it all before." 

"My oldest sister was born premature and died, I never knew her." Her voice was resigned as one who has told a sad story enough times that all the emotion has gone. "Then there was me and then there was my youngest sister, also premature. I sat with my parents and watched her fade from life. They stopped trying to have kids after that, they figured they were stuck with just one." 

Now her voice was bitter and Neville began to pity her. "I was never good enough for them. Never! I always felt I had to be worth three daughters, but I was just one. And I wasn't good at what Dad liked, Math and Science. I loved to draw and paint and sing, but he didn't really understand that. Then I got my letter to Hogwarts, they were so happy and so was I. It was a miracle, a chance to finally be something good enough, to be great. They were so excited. They took me to Diagon Ally and they bought a copy of "Hogwarts: A History." They read all about it, we all did. They talked about the school and the houses and how great it was and they were sure I'd be in Gryffindor and be a great famous witch! Well, I got to school and the sorting hat put me in Slytherin. I wrote my parents about it. They tried to sound happy and proud, but I knew they were disappointed. So I studied hard to be a great witch, to excel and make them proud. I worked so hard, but it was never enough. They didn't understand it and couldn't really know. Then in my 5th year things changed. We had another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad Eyed Moody. But it wasn't really him, you know, you were there. It was really Barty Crouch, a fanatic Death Eater. He saw my thirst to be something great and he began to show me new ways, ways that had more power than anyone else had shown me." She shuddered and continued. 

"When I got out of school I joined them wanting power, wanting to be remembered as something great. I was smart, I was strong, I climbed the ranks of his followers. But then, one night they came to a little house in the country and killed the Muggles there. They were my parents, I found out later. I hadn't talked to them in years, hadn't wanted to reveal anything to them until I was at the top. But it was too late and I knew they'd hate what I am, what I've become." Her voice was growing, now she was yelling.

"That's the story of my sorry life!" She bellowed. "Power and grief!" Suddenly she whispered "Do you have a wand? It's in your robe, isn't it? May I have it? Just for a moment if I swear to only use it for one thing only. I don't want to live." 

Neville was shocked and gaped at this woman before him not knowing what to say. Often they pleaded for death but he had never seen anyone quite like this. 

She ran at him and tried to grab him, but he pulled out his wand. She smiled. At that moment the door opened, it was one of the workers to see why he had been here so long. In his shock Neville turned to face the door and felt something hit his leg. It was Kelly. In his shock he had dropped the wand and now Kelly was standing with it pointed at herself. Neville's reflexes took over and he dodged behind the door to block a spell shot at him. But she wasn't after him. 

He heard a cold, confidant voice say two words. "Avada Kedavra." 


End file.
